we will rise again
by fayeeliza
Summary: Taken from everything she knew and now four years old and still hasn't said a word. But can Phil and Melinda Coulson change that for Daisy.
1. life goes on

**life goes on**

"Phil this isn't our first time fostering stop acting so nervous, you're making me nervous."

The reception of St Agnes Orphanage was plain and boring no proof that any child lived here. A young looking nun walked through the door smiled and welcomed them into the office.

"Mr and Mrs Coulson welcome back, if I'm not wrong we are here to discuss a possible fostering of a child here at St Agnes." The nun announced.

Melinda nodded

"We think we have a case for you but she's a tough one not had too much luck with other foster parents."

The nun passed over a thick file with the name 'Daisy' plastered over the front.

"No surname?" Melinda responded

"No, she was dropped off with just a note saying her name was Daisy and she was born on the 2nd of July. Other than that she's been a mystery ever since. But that's not just what makes her such as difficult case, she's never spoken a word, never cried."

Melinda sighed at looked over to see her husband gazing at the photo of the young girl in the file with sweet chocolate eyes and deep hazelnut hair.

Phil managed to mutter "Can we meet her?"

The nun guided the couple out the room and down the halls.

And there she was sitting on the worn out couch staring off into the distance.

"Daisy, a family is here to see you, do you remember Sister Hannah telling you that you might get to go to a new home." The nun crouched to her level trying to get her to make some eye contact

The young child didn't even glance to the sound of her name.

"As I said she isn't much of a talker but I believe in time with the right family she really could come out her shell."

Before Melinda could even respond Phil jumped in

"We would love to take her home and give her a family"

Phil lent down to the young girl's level

"Do you want come home?"

The girl didn't respond but slowly lifted herself off the couch and began to follow them as they headed for the office.

/

After a painful 3 hours of paperwork they finally managed to get Daisy in the car. As they began to drive away from the orphanage Phil tried to fill the silence in the car with some music Daisy said nothing and just continued to look at the window in the back seat.

The journey was only 30 minutes but Melinda was convinced it felt like a lifetime just watching the young girl stare out the window with hollow eyes and a pale expression. Melinda tried to remain positive knowing that Leo and Bobbi will love their new sister no matter what.

"Daisy you know we have two other children Bobbi is our oldest, she's 16 and Leo is 13. Their super nice and really can't wait to have a baby sister especially Bobbi."

Daisy gave no indication she even heard Melinda.

Finally when they pulled up to the drive. Phil opened Daisy's car door and before he could even react Daisy leaped out the car and began running from the car.

"DAISY STOP!" but for a four year old she was fast

Melinda began sprinting down the small winding road to try and catch the child. Somehow Melinda managed to get her arms round the girl's torso and lifted her into her arms.

Daisy thrashed in Melinda's arms.

"It's okay we aren't going to hurt you." Melinda tried to soothe the child's movements by gently running her hand through her hair. After a minute or so the her jerking movements slowed to nothing. May began to slowly walk back to the drive with Daisy in her arms. She weighed so little and was even smaller in her arms than she'd imagined.

"Phil it's okay I've got her."

Leo stood with Phil staring at the young girl in her arms.

This was the start of something.


	2. my trust is the biggest compliment

The routine was the same everyday at St Agnes. Always the same and that's how it should be. Now she was in a home with new people new routines and it isn't the same. Daisy's eyes flew open She had no idea how she'd got here or where she was?  
That's when the panic began to rise in her chest.

"Oh honey don't panic you fell asleep when we brought you in. Do you want something to eat we are making spaghetti for dinner?" Phil smiled

Daisy wanted to tell him she really was hungry and she'd love to eat dinner with them but she couldn't find the words. She really wanted this home to be where she lived all the time. Phil began prepping dinner in the next room and Daisy began to walk towards the kitchen before Leo and Bobbi came running through arguing and scrapping over some homework.

"Dad tell Leo he can't just copy my English work and pass it off as his own." Bobbi managed to shove Leo backwards as he attempted to grab back 'his' homework. He fell straight back into Daisy.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry Daisy are you okay?" Leo reached out to help Daisy up but she recoiled back whimpering like a lost puppy. Daisy eyes widened and she just stared at him. Leo felt so guilty that he had caused his new sister to become scared of him.

"Leo stop your scaring her. Hey we're really sorry we didn't mean to scare you come on little one let's get you sat up here." Bobbi helped Daisy up onto the stool.

"Okay first off Leo do your own homework and do not copy Bobbi." Bobbi stuck her tongue out at Leo playfully.

"Daisy I promise you these two won't fight all night but don't hold your breath." Phil continued

/

Melinda came home from the store to the sound of laughter and she could smell Phil's cooking.

"Evening my beautiful wife." he greeted with a wide smile with spaghetti all over his chin. Melinda was convinced she saw a smile from Daisy at the sight.

"Evening you messy bunch I'm guessing we are having spaghetti for dinner if all of it's not on Phil's chin. I nipped by the Mall on my way home and I have some new PJs for you Daisy."

Melinda pulled out pastel purple PJs, 5 plain t-shirts and 3 pairs of denim jeans she had bought at the mall. She'd pretty much guessed what Daisy liked hoping the little girl would approve of her choices. Daisy smiled widely and Melinda's choice of colours for her PJs.

"Come on Daisy lets get you cleaned up." Melinda announced as she saw the sight of Daisy covered in tomato sauce all over her face and even her hair somehow.

As the two of them entered the bathroom Daisy's postured changed as soon as she saw the bath. She tried to make a run for it out the bathroom door but Melinda managed to catch her just before she leaped.

"It's okay little one I promise not to hurt you I'm going to run you a bath and we can put bubbles in if you want and maybe I could find you some toys." But no matter the soothing Daisy was still as panicked as ever. Crying, sobbing, kicking at Melinda to get off. This continued for another 10 minutes and Melinda was convinced that Daisy had managed to leave bruises where she had kicked to release her grip. Daisy began to tire so Melinda let go of her little body and didn't say a word. She climbed into the bath full of hot water and bubbles. Daisy just stared at her confused. She knew that you have to take your clothes off when you go in the bath on purpose. She watched as Melinda played with a little boat toy in the water. She began to walk towards the bath hesitantly and tried to ignore the nagging memories of her past.

 _"You little brat all you do is cause problems in the this house. You deserve this." The large looming figure continued to push her head into the water even with all her protest and fighting back._

Maybe this family could be different. Daisy climbed in and sat next Melinda. Melinda could feel the anxiety pulsating over her so she plopped a handful of bubbles on her head

"Hey Daisy what do you think of my new hat, I got it at really a fancy store." and with that playing with bubbles was the only thing occupied Melinda and Daisy's minds.

/

After over an hour and a half in the bath Melinda's skin was really starting to wrinkle up from being in the water so long and the bath was pretty much cold. She offered a towel to Daisy and passed her her new PJs.

"I'll leave you to it so you can get ready unless you need some help." Daisy gripped onto Melinda's wet shirt which Melinda took as she wanted her to stay. Daisy pulled off her wet jeans and Melinda was horrified to see long white lines all the way down the back of the young girl's legs.

"who did this to my sweet little one?" Melinda whispered to herself not trying to scare Daisy and ruin what little trust she had by interrogating her.

After Daisy was fully dressed in her new PJs Melinda announced

"How about we go convince Phil, Leo and Bobbi to come watch a movie with us. You can pick whatever movie you want us to watch."

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please read and leave reviews!**_  
 _ **\- Faye :)**_


	3. please don't cry we are here

Days past and Daisy finally seemed like she was settling to this new family. Other than the occasional hiccup Daisy was calm and almost seemed relaxed for the first time in her life.

That was until one Tuesday morning where Phil had decided he was going to put on the TV for Daisy because the poor girl must of been bored out her brains even if she refused to show it. With Melinda back at work and both the kids at school Phil was really trying to come up with ways to fill their days seen as Daisy really wasn't quite ready to be in public spaces with new people, the postman spooked her enough everyday.

Sponge-bob square pants had seemed like a safe bet. Well apparently not because he had the poor girl in his arms sobbing and whimpering over the sight of 'Squidward'. Honestly, when the Nuns said this girl was a mystery he hadn't taken them quite seriously enough.

"Hey little one listen I know you want to tell me what's wrong I can feel it." he whispered

"You remind me so much of Leo when he first came to us, he was nervous around everyone especially me. He used to have times where he would get so upset he didn't know what to do and he couldn't tell us what was wrong, just like you."

Phil was sort of down playing Leo's first few nights with them. He had been a very confused and violent 6 year old with no idea how to cope with the grief and pain he was feeling. But May and Phil couldn't just give up on him because he threw a few shoes at Phil. The difference between Leo and Daisy was they knew what was causing that pain. His father had abused Leo and his Mother, eventually the abuse killed his mother in front of Leo.

"But people heal Daisy, over time those feelings and memories that are hurting you will get quieter I promise."

The calm Daisy felt when Phil comforted her was the most calm she'd felt in her whole life. She wanted to believe Phil, she really did.

/

Melinda knew what was coming when they had told Daisy she needed to go to the doctor's office. So they were currently wrestling a somehow very strong 4 year old to get her into her car seat.

"Phil we really need a better method for getting her into the car." Melinda announced over Daisy's grunts.

The doctor's office was really quiet which helped Daisy's nerves.

"Miss Daisy nice to see you lets have a look at your notes. Okay, so no speech so far in her development but she has hit most of her milestones on time. Does she ever vocalise like when she upset or wants something." The doctor looked back up

"Yes yes she defiantly is able to use her voice, the orphanage was very sure that is was a psychological issue not a physical one." May added

"Well really we need to look at previous homes and the treatment just to see if it could be trauma related. However, I think with time she may just begin to communicate even if it's not in the most traditional methods. We often recommend for simple things like asking you to teach her some sign language."

Daisy quickly lost interest in the conversation and turned to May's necklace she began to fiddle with. She really wanted to leave, she didn't like people talking about what was wrong with her.

"Maybe we if we start speech therapy and get an opinion from them about where to go forwards from there."

As the appointment finished Daisy began to whine and get frustrated with the doctor taking measurements for her records.

"Oh honey I know but the doctors have to do it."

"She's underweight but it can be easily fixed with a few vitamin supplements and plenty of food at home." Melinda continued to nod as the doctor trailed on about the importance of a good diet.

"How about we get something to eat on the way home, what do fancy Daisy ?" Melinda pulled out her phone and she showed Daisy a picture of a burger and a picture of noodles.

Daisy starred at the screen for a minute and then flicked to the noodles and tapped the screen.

"Good choice, noodles are my favorite."

And for the first time in her life Daisy had been offered a choice and somebody listened to her opinion. She smiled the widest she could because she felt loved.


	4. curiousity killed the cat

"BOBBI I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF MY DWARFS I WILL SNAP YOUR WRIST"

Leo screeched down the hall while he got him and Jemma something to eat. Daisy was watching some animal documentary that was on TV in the living room.

"Hey Daisy do you want anything while I'm making something because Mom and Dad won't be home for another hour. You can show on my iPad if it makes it easier."

Daisy excitedly scurried over to the counter and pulled open the new app they had got for Daisy on all the iPad. There were lots of tiles that had pictures of different foods and things to do. It made life a lot easier for Daisy to express herself without feeling the pressure and anxiety of trying to speak.

Daisy double tapped on cookies.

"Oh come on you know I'm not meant to give you cookies before dinner." Jemma giggled at Daisy pulling puppy dog eyes at Leo.

"Okay okay fine don't tell Mom." Leo handed her a double chocolate cookie

Jemma was curious about Daisy since she wanted to be a Doctor or work in paediatrics. Leo had explained about how Daisy doesn't talk and how they aren't really sure why, but the iPad app and the signs she was learning defiantly proves that she wants to communicate but somethings stopping her.

She took a seat on the couch next to Daisy who was happily humming while munching on her cookie.

"So Daisy do you like watching animal TV shows ?" Daisy nodded slightly feeling a little nervous.

"Me too, my favourite animal is the tigers, I think they are so beautiful. Did you know tigers are the national animals for Bangladesh, India, Korea and Malaysia."

"Jem you are rambling again come on lets leave Daisy to it. We've only got a few more weeks left on this project." Leo cut her off before she could throw more tiger facts at Daisy.

As the walked down the hall back to what Leo calls his 'Lab' but in reality it was the basement.

"I think she has autism." Jemma blurted out before she could think it through.

"Really Jem! She's only four we don't want to start diagnosing her with crap before she's even had a chance to settle here. Mom wants to give a few weeks before we start really worrying."

"I know I know Leo but like you said she's never spoken. Why would she start now ?"

Leo could feel anger rising in him, he loved Jemma but sometimes she didn't understand what it's like to live in foster care and how unsettled it is. He really did believe that Daisy would talk when she was ready.

"Jem just leave it alone I don't want to hear anymore of you theories about Daisy she's a human being not a puzzle to be solved."

He huffed and the Lab fell it a silence while they worked.

/

Dinner was quiet that night Leo's anger still ever present in the room. Phil had asked Jemma to stay for dinner and had try to refuse knowing the tension between her and Leo was not good for making Daisy feel less anxious which seemed to be a common goal in the house at the moment. However, Phil had insisted she stayed and he was making his famous ratatouille.

"Leo lighten up I'm sorry okay" Jemma had whispered to him at the table.

"Oh piss off Jemma this all your fault this argument if you had just kept your mouth shut about all that shit."

"Leopold language!" May gasped

"You know what Leo you're just like your father. Always taking everything to far."

And that was the final straw. Leo couldn't hold his anger or do any of those stupid techniques that the therapist had taught him.

He began to shout and throw his plate, Bobbi had tried to stop Leo from hitting Melinda; when Daisy stood on her chair and screamed with all her might.

With that she walked up the stairs and slammed her door.

The memories were coming back to her. She screamed more she wanted the voices to stop

MUTE FREAK NUTCASE

She couldn't make it stop. The sobs that escaped had wanted to come out for months.

 _'Eleanor please move the child out of the living room. I can't stand to look at her. Is she deaf or something she just stares, doesn't play with the toys you bought.'_

 _He leaned in close to her face, his breathe hot on her face that smelt funny._

 _'Do something freak' giving her hard poke to the chest._

 _Daisy just looked back into him and he could see anger in his eyes._

 _Instead of hitting her or letting out the rage he felt towards to her. He just roughly grabbed her thin arm and dragged her to the closet in her room._

 _'When we send you to school next week I want you to fucking speak do you hear me you deaf bitch?'_

 _With a hard shove she fell backwards into the closet._

"Daisy we are sorry please come out baby." The door had been barricaded since dinner May had resorted to sitting against the door trying to talk the girl out her room.

Leo had calmed down after only 2 plates being broken, him and Jem had managed to work through the argument and Phil had taken Jemma home.

What hurt most is that Melinda could here Daisy's muffled sobs through the door.

Melinda needed to do what is right.


	5. maybe this isn't right

Bobbi knew tensions were high in the house and Daisy had locked herself in her room but she really wanted to go to this and Dad had said no and that she was too young for partying especially with older kids. Then she got the 'You need to set an example for Daisy and Leo talk' from Mom.

Bobbi managed to get dressed and put her makeup as quietly as possible, as she sneaked out of the corridor she saw the sight of Mom fast asleep on the floor next to Daisy's door. Now Daisy's door was slightly open and she peaked in climbing over Mom. Daisy lay on the floor still in her clothes from dinner.

"Honey let's get you into your PJs and you want to go to bed?"

Daisy looked up with her face all puffy from crying and nodded. Bobbi picked Daisy up like a young baby and helped her into her soft PJs. Bobbi was about to put her down but Daisy hung onto her like a monkey.

"Do you want me to go or stay and cuddle ?"

Daisy quickly looked up and signed ' _no stay'._

"Okay let me go put on my PJs and we can cuddle together."

Bobbi forgot all about the party in those moments and realised Daisy was finally opening up to someone and she felt so happy that Daisy wanted her to stay. As she walked back in Daisy's room she scooped her up and lay on the bed with her cuddled in her arms.

' _You are my sunshine my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are grey_

 _You'll never know dear how much I love you_

 _So please don't take my sunshine away_

Bobbi's singing helped her little one drift off into a silent slumber.

/

Bobbi woke with a start remembering this was not her room she had fell asleep in. The bed felt oddly cold someone had opened the window and Daisy wasn't in bed. She was trying not to panic but Mom would actually kill her if she lost Daisy.

Trying not to alert the whole house of Daisy's disappearance while trying to find her was going to be difficult.

"Daisy where are you? Daisy, Daisy!" she let out in a strained whisper.

She opened the back door into the garden where the large and beautiful oak tree stood, casting shadows over the house as the sun rose.

"Daisy what are you doing you might fall ? Please come down." Bobbi screamed as she saw her further up the tree than anyone had climbed. The panic began to rise in Bobbi's voice as Daisy just ignored her and continued to climb higher.

"MOM MOM, wake u-up!" Bobbi screeched through the house

Melinda jumped out of bed in an instant running down the stairs and out the house followed by a tired looking Leo and Phil.

"What's happening where's Daisy ?" Bobbi just pointed up to the tree.

"I can't get her down."

"Daisy come down honey we aren't fighting anymore, we are sorry, please you are making us all sad, we are scared for you being up so high."

Instead of climbing higher Daisy just sat on the branch while watching the sun rise the whole family just stared up at the small girl who was still a mystery since day one.

/

Melinda had to finally admit to herself she was out of her depth with Daisy.

"Phil I can't do it anymore she's currently 10ft off the ground in a tree which none of us can get her down from, I think we should call social." She let out a sob not managing to finish the sentence.

"I think you're right baby."

"Hi this is Melinda May-Coulson I'm calling regarding Daisy who we are currently fostering will we be able to set up a meeting. Thanks that would be great." Melinda put the phone down

"They are calling the CPS team that's in charge of more difficult cases. They're going to come get her this afternoon.


End file.
